


Meek as a Lamb

by Gaqalesqua



Series: The Joys of Hope County [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Manhandling, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, also Dita likes girls and is bad at it, and she makes PB&J, except when she's mad, faith seed is so fucking hard to write, four thousand words of arguing, or is it????, sort of because Dita has to keep her from running away, surprise no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Dita spares Faith, and tries to befriend Rachel





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all the things that had shocked her, Faith Seed looked _most_ surprised to wake up, and the walls of the prepper bunker around her probably weren’t expected either.

Next on the list was the restraints around her wrists and ankles, then it was the shirt and pants she’d woken up in. Dita had to admit, the woman looked a lot less like an ethereal Bliss nymph when she was in knee-length denims and a flannel button-up.

It was almost disappointing that she didn’t seem so _astounded_ to see Dita sitting on a chair against the back wall, one hand on her pistol.

“I’m not dead,” Faith began.

“You’re not,” Dita agreed, leaning back against the chair. “Not gonna lie, I was a little worried how easy you went down after I hit you with the shovel, though.”

“A shovel?!” Faith barked.

Dita almost grinned. “Hey there, Rachel. Nice to meet you. The perpetual giggling and floating around must’ve given you _real_ bad hiccups, I bet.”

Faith glared at her. “I’m no longer Rachel. I cast her off. Don’t insult me by referring to me by that name.”

“Yeah, casting people off seems to be a habit of this family,” Dita agreed. Fury crossed Faith’s beautiful face and her jaw clenched. Her lips trembled and Dita wondered just how many furious things were running through Faith’s head.

And why, _exactly_ , she wasn’t saying any of them.

“You have _never_ believed in what we’re doing,” Faith finally growled. “The people we’re _saving_.”

“By Blissing them into Angels and taking away their free will, yeah,” Dita shot back. “The cold-blooded murder and torture is _so_ good at preserving them from the Collapse, don’t you think? Gotta fill those bunkers full of brain-dead empty-eyed lackeys who won’t say a word against you.”

“And perishing in the fires of the Collapse as the world ends, is that _mercy_?” Faith spat. Dita shuffled her chair a little closer.

“I don’t know a goddamn thing about the Collapse,” Dita said honestly. “What I do know is that I want the _choice_.”

“You and _choosing_ ,” Faith murmured. It sounded sad and Dita frowned, watching the girl’s eyes drop to her own lap as she seemed to be considering something. “Your choice, always so important.”

“Hey, can I have you back now, please?” Dita sighed. “Not lost in whatever you’re thinking up.”

“Why?” Faith asked. “Why would you want me back?”

“I didn’t knock you over the head with a shovel just so you and me could talk shit about how much we hate what the other person is doing,” Dita pointed out.

Faith looked up at her and _wow_ , Dita couldn’t help finding her _cute_. Those big eyes, the pouty lips…

“Do you remember what you said to me, before you met the flat end of my favourite Angel-beater?” Dita finally asked, putting her pistol away.

“Do you have to call it that?” Faith asked, frowning.

“Faith, please just answer the question.”

“I’m Faith again,” she noted.

“You’re avoiding the answer.” Dita folded her arms and stared at Faith. The adopted Seed stared right back. Dita had to admit, the girl was tied up in a strange place and yet she was still as steely as ever. Determined. Resolved. _God_ , it was hot. “Okay. I’ll tell you. You said to me that Joseph drugged you. You said you were 17. You sounded scared.”

“You know I’m a _liar_. A _manipulator_. Isn’t that what people say about me?” Faith pointed out. Dita made a conceding face but Faith didn’t sound like she believed her own words. “Why _wouldn’t_ I say that? After all, I’m here now, alive, because you spared me after hearing a sob story.”

“Sure.” Dita kicked her boots off and put her feet up on the mattress. “You lie. And you manipulate. But that doesn’t explain how fucking _terrified_ you sounded when I burned Joseph’s word.”

“I failed my task in keeping it safe, failing Joseph, failing our _work_ ,” Faith snapped. “Untold damage was caused because I couldn’t stop you _burning_ a _book_.”

“You _can’t_ stop me,” Dita countered. “You never will. I won’t let you. You fuckers can Bliss me, you can torture me, but every time I get free, I’m going to be back out there, fighting any of you that try it with me.”

“So all those people we saved, everyone we’ve brought to the Project, you’re just going to kill them or destroy their chance of salvation, and call that _mercy?!_ ” Faith yelled. She strained furiously at the bindings, fingers clenched into fists. “You’ll just choose destruction, won’t you _?!_ In the end, when you make your choice, you’ll do what you were always going to, because you think it’s right?”

“None of those people would have died if they’d stood down and let us take Joseph,” Dita countered, taking a deep breath through her nose. _Okay, Bharman. Chill_. “And you’re _really_ complimentary of the movement of a man who scares the _shit_ out of you. I mean you’ve given me two different accounts of how you became the new Faith, and given how much I know about Joseph, I’m inclined to believe _both_ are true.”

“You talk about _me_ avoiding questions but you just deflected mine as though you’re any better,” Faith hissed. Dita wasn’t worried about the ropes, more about the woman cutting her circulation off. Faith was staring at her like she hoped Dita would combust on the spot.

“And on that note, I’m impressed how fast you tried to lead me away from my whole point about the _really obvious fear_ in your voice when I burned the book, and I don’t think you’re sad you disappointed Joseph, Faith. Somehow, I don’t think you love him _that_ much,” Dita said.

“Why would you _care_?!” Faith demanded. “Everything bad that’s happened to me, _you_ were the reason! His anger at me, that was because of _you!_ He _made_ me afraid because of _you_!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Dita barked. “Why the fuck would I _not_ care?! I’m supposed to _protect_ people. And you told me he _drugged_ you? Am I meant to _ignore_ that?” She took in another deep breath. “Faith. You are _afraid_ of him. Why are you letting him _use_ you like this?”

 “Do you think I have a _choice_ now?!” Faith snarled. “I’m a Herald of the Collapse. I made his Bliss and his Angels. Do you think he’d just _let me go_?”

Dita resisted the urge to move over and comfort her. “He would if he thought you were dead.”

Faith paused. “ _Thought_?”

Dita shrugged. “Hey, I’m just saying. Right now we’re the only two people who know you’re still alive. As far as anyone else is concerned, we had a fight and I cleared out your bunker. So it’s not exactly a stretch to have everyone think you’re dead.”

Faith stared at her. Dita held her gaze, her fingertips tapping against her leg. Faith blinked, her brows furrowing.

“So I’m at your mercy, is that it?” she suddenly growled.

Dita sighed. “No, that’s not how this is, and you know it. Stop trying to twist this into something it’s not. I told you I spared you because you’re afraid of Joseph and that’s all there is to it.”

“Do you expect me to believe that?” Faith leaned back against the pillows, her eyes still locked on Dita.

_God, I’ve never really believed in you, but seriously, give me a hand here?_

“We’re gonna argue in circles all day if I stay here, so I’m gonna go get you some breakfast and then, I don’t know, blow up a shrine or two.”

“You’re just going to leave me here?!” Faith barked.

“Can’t take you outside,” Dita pointed out, standing. “Joseph thinks you’re dead and I intend to keep it that way, at least for now. And you’re not exactly the greatest conversationalist.”

“You _kidnapped_ me!” Faith snarled, tugging furiously on her restraints.

Dita shrugged. “Just repaying the favour for the Marshall and everyone else. Besides, how many times have you _drugged_ me into wandering around the Henbane against my will?”

“I was trying to get you to _see_ , Deputy!” her captive growled, red spots appearing on her cheeks.

“Nope, not talking about it, got things to do,” Dita called as she swept out the door.

“You can’t just _leave_ me here until you’re ready!” Faith protested. “Deputy! _DEPUTY!_ ”

For once in her manic, crazy life during the last few weeks, Dita could _ignore_ Faith Seed without the fear that she was about to trip and fall headfirst into a cloud of Bliss. And she did so as she went about making breakfast, just as she’d said, with the sound of Faith’s furious shouts muffled by the door into the bedroom.

The prepper kitchen was full of jars and dried food, but there was bread, and Dita ended up fixing a PB&J and wandering back into Faith’s bedroom. The woman in question looked flustered. She must have been cursing up a storm. Dita ignored her furious eyes and placed the sandwich down on a side table for her. She reached for Faith’s restraints with one hand, and the other pulled out her knife. Faith’s body went rigid, the colour draining from her previously ruddy cheeks.

“Relax, don’t run and you won’t get stabbed,” Dita said, and placed the edge of the blade near Faith’s thigh. She _really_ didn’t want to use this but she had a feeling she might have to if Faith decided to make a break for it.

“So merciful,” Faith muttered. Her eyes were like daggers in Dita’s skin but when her hand was free, she didn’t immediately move to run. Instead, she reached for the PB&J and took a bite as Dita freed her other hand.

Dita watched her eat the sandwich, keeping the knife in one hand at all times. Faith didn’t take her eyes off the blade for a moment despite her obvious hunger, and when she’d finished eating, she tensed, eyes darting to her feet. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was thinking.

“If you got free, do you think Joseph would take you back?” Dita asked. Faith froze, and then she looked up. Dita twirled the knife in her hand. “Because there’s no more Bliss in the Henbane. I burnt the flowers. I destroyed the convoys and the Bliss at the water plant. I took out The Misery-”

“-you burnt them all?!-”

“-and I emptied your bunker. _There’s no Bliss left_. We burnt it all. _All of it_. And when I get to the Whitetails and Holland Valley, I’ll destroy the Bliss there too. You don’t have a stronghold, you don’t have a drug. Joseph thinks you’re dead. So I’m serious, Faith. If I let you go, would he take you back?”

The tears that glistened in Faith’s eyes were either real or fake. Dita hated _not fucking knowing_ which was which. She didn’t enjoy the concept of breaking Faith down like this, if she was _really_ upset. God, it would’ve been _so_ much easier if she hadn’t screamed about being drugged…

“Why are you _asking_ me that?!” Faith almost screamed, and Dita tossed her knife aside hurriedly as Faith launched for it. The Deputy had seconds to slam Faith’s wrists against the back wall before Faith went for her eyes, the Herald’s own glistening blue with tears trickling down her cheeks. “You ruined _everything!_ You’ve destroyed _everything!_ All the things I’ve worked so hard to accomplish and you’ve _burned_ them! And then you just _ask_ me if the Father will _take me back?!_ What do _you_ think he’ll do, Deputy?! I _failed_ him, thanks to you!”

Dita knew exactly what Joseph would do next. The same as he always did. Find a new Faith and ensure there was no memory of the old. That might be harder to do now that Faith no longer had control of the Blissed-out masses…

Which brought her back to the furious, crying Herald that she had pinned to the wall. Things were usually different when she had a hot girl in this position and she tried not to let that distract her.

“Faith,” Dita grunted, wrestling Faith’s wrists into one hand, “Faith, _Rachel-_ ”

“FUCK YOU,” the girl screamed, “FUCK! YOU!”

“LISTEN TO ME!” Dita yelled. God, she was pressed _really_ close to Faith and the Herald’s chest was heaving as she inhaled, sobbing softly. “Why are you throwing your life away for someone who will _happily_ toss you aside the moment you slip up?! I don’t know _why_ Joseph needs a Faith Seed and I don’t _want_ to but I know he’ll _replace_ you. Hell, he might be in the process of doing that _as we speak_. Rachel-”

“Don’t you dare-!”

“You are not a _cog!_ ” Dita growled. “You’re not a piece in a machine that needs _replacing_ if it can’t do its _job_ , Rachel! You’re a fucking _person_! Joseph knew he could twist you however he liked, in whatever way he wanted, because you are so _afraid_ of being tossed aside that you _let_ him.”

“And you see me as a person?!” Rachel yelled, straining against Dita’s grip. “You’ve spent _weeks_ destroying my work and now you come to me, saying you can _save_ me? Because you see me as a _person_?!”

“I’m _not_ Joseph,” Dita growled. “I’m not offering _salvation_. I don’t know what I’m trying to give you, okay? But it needs to be something _different_. You said you did drugs. You said people ostracised you. Ok. Maybe you just need people. I don’t know.”

“You’re not making any _sense_!” the other woman hissed.

Dita rolled her eyes. “I _know_ , ok?! I _know_ I sound like I’m talking bullshit. I can’t have _all_ the answers in one day. I just can’t. I’m not a philosopher or a prophet. I’m not like Joseph. I can’t talk at people and make them believe. I just…”

She took a deep breath and looked down, before she looked back up. Rachel’s eyes were red, her cheeks gleaming with tear tracks, and Dita had to take another breath to stop herself doing something stupid.

“There’s got to be _something_ better than just… _this_ ,” she finally said. “Something better than being constantly afraid of Joseph, of being tossed aside when you break. Aren’t you _tired_ of being scared of him?”

Rachel choked on a sob, and fresh tears ran down her face. “You don’t understand,” she gasped. “He’s…he’s telling the _truth._ ”

“He could be predicting the fucking lottery numbers in order to win millions for philanthropy and that wouldn’t excuse him from what he’s done,” Dita shot back. “To you. To the county. To every _other_ Faith there ever was. You think he’s legit, ok. I didn’t blow your bunker. Yet. If he’s right, we can still shelter in it. But I don’t give a _fuck_ if Joseph is actually a Prophet. I don’t have to think he’s a liar to tell him that I think he’s _wrong_.”

“You believe him?”

Rachel’s voice was shattered, half a gasp, and Dita looked her square in the eye.

“I don’t care that Joseph is preaching the end of the world. If he wants to build huge bunkers, let him. What the Seed family does with their money, that doesn’t bother me. When they start harassing the _people_ , when they start _abducting_ them and _drugging_ them, I care then, ok? And when he starts manipulating and abusing women to turn them into someone they’re not, I care then.”

Rachel’s breathing had calmed, and she looked away briefly. The smell of her was sweet and Dita swallowed.

“You knew the answer to that question when you asked, didn’t you?” Rachel whispered. “You knew what I’d tell you.”

“I’ve been all over the Henbane, and I’ve seen enough evidence to tell me what his next move would be,” Dita replied. “I just needed to know that you knew too.”

“Why?” Rachel’s brows furrowed. “Why is it important?”

“Because.” Dita brought their hands down, wrapping her fingers around both of Rachel’s wrists. “I need to know what to do with you next.”

Rachel frowned. “Meaning?”

“You’re in a prepper bunker,” Dita began. “You probably guessed that already. And unlike your _brothers_ I have zero interest in keeping captives. But I don’t know if I can free you, for several reasons.”

“You’re worried I’ll just go back to Joseph.” Rachel’s face was blank and gave nothing away.

“I have no guarantee you won’t. He’s got his claws in you pretty deep.” Dita let out a bitter laugh. “Even after everything I’ve said now, you know, I _still_ don’t know if you won’t just head straight back to his compound. Because we could both be wrong, and he could welcome you back. Or we’d be right, and he’ll just kill you and replace you with another Faith.”

Rachel stayed quiet. Dita realised in that moment that Rachel didn’t know her own next move either.

“Anyway,” she, slowly, released Rachel’s wrists, watching her for any sign of attack, “if you ran into anyone from the Resistance they’d shoot you on sight. So if we calculate it, well, we’ve got about four outcomes here.”

She was still staring at Rachel, waiting for her to launch herself. But the other woman just crossed her arms, leaning back.

“Option one, you stay down here. I’m not going to kill you but I can’t trust you. So I’ll lock the bunker to stop any escape or entry. I don’t want to do that. I don’t like that idea, I hope you know that.”

Rachel didn’t look convinced. Dita rolled her eyes.

“The next option has three outcomes. I let you go. The first outcome is that someone from my side sees you and shoots you in the head. Given you aren’t dressed like a doily, I don’t know if they’ll recognise you so well, but it’s a possibility.”

Rachel scoffed. “I wore white to show my purity and to reflect the Bliss flowers. It’s not a _doily_.”

“Sure, sure.” Dita was still watching her like a hawk for the first sign of attack. “The other two outcomes hinge on you going back to Joseph. Either he takes you back, or he kills you. So,” Dita shrugged, “there’s four outcomes and a 50% chance you’ll die if you go outside. And that’s _before_ taking into account the wild animals that could decide they’re hungry and like women in red flannel. So honestly it’s more like 60%. Not in your favour.”

“You won’t give me a weapon?” Rachel asked.

Dita shot her a confused smile. “Honey, do I look that fucking stupid?”

Rachel’s brow arched. “It would stop me from dying.”

Dita didn’t like how still the other woman was being. “It would let you kill me.”

“You weren’t supposed to be killed. Just shown the Path. Shown the truth.” Rachel looked her in the eye. “Except now I know that you already _believe_ Joseph.”

“So, you didn’t need to worry at all,” Dita said with a grin. It didn’t quite reach the rest of her. The tension in her back from waiting for an attack was starting to hurt though.  

“Except about what comes next.”

Rachel’s voice was perfectly even, a beautiful contrast to the images playing in Dita’s head as she tried not to make a pun about _her coming next_ , which was then followed by thoughts of _Rachel coming_. She took a deep breath and hoped Rachel didn’t notice her crossing her legs. Or maybe she’d think it was something else. Who knew.

“Yeah,” Dita finally murmured. “I don’t want to chance anything. I don’t want to keep you locked up. God knows what I should do.” She could start with tying Rachel up aga-

The thought of securing Rachel’s wrists, pulling off her shorts and diving between her thighs flashed in her mind and Dita’s eyes widened briefly.

“Deputy?”

Dita scrambled off the bed and lurched forward, slapping her only pair of cuffs on one of Rachel’s wrists, securing her to the bed, and before Rachel could shove her off, she was tying the other one up and almost falling over in her attempt to get away.

“Are you serious?!” her captive demanded, as Dita spun around, one hand combing through her hair. Her eyes fell on the radio equipment and without a word she began unplugging it, hurriedly moving it by the ladder as she tried to think of something. Anything. Not Rachel’s back arching, not her thighs around Dita’s head. Literally anything else. Peaches tearing a man’s throat out. Anything.

“Deputy!”

“Well it’s been awful nice chatting with you, Rachel,” Dita said with a weak laugh, checking over the rest of the room for anything else Rachel could use, “but, I have stuff to do, so uh, just play nice and I’ll be back in a couple hours to feed you, ok?”

“I’m not a _dog_ , Deputy!” The sounds of her straining against her bindings did nothing to stop the flush on Dita’s face. “You can’t just _leave_ me here! What if someone wanders past and finds the bunker?! What if they’re _Resistance_ and they _shoot_ me?!”

Dita’s laugh was equally weak. She locked the back door, and knelt down by Rachel to tie her other wrist up before she retrieved her cuffs. “Yeah, no, I doubt that’s gonna happen.”

Rachel frowned. “What do you mean? Where did you put me? _Deputy!_ ”

Dita swallowed. “I’m…I really have to go. I don’t- I won’t be gone long.” She took another deep breath. “I’m glad you’re alive, Rachel. I’m sorry. I just can’t-”

“I know what you’ve been thinking!” Rachel barked. “I know the thoughts in your head.”

“I don’t think-”

“You want me.”

 _Jesus_. Not something Dita had thought Rachel would ever say. Her eyes widened and she swallowed.

“Don’t try to lie. You had a thing with the Drubman woman in the middle of the woods. It wasn’t exactly a secret.”

“ _Have_ a thing,” Dita corrected. She bit her lip. “Yeah, I do. Which is why I’m _leaving_ , before my brain tries to make me do something stupid with you.”

Rachel didn’t respond, she just watched her, face blank, expression guarded. Then her brow quirked, and a tiny smile quirked her lips adorably. Dita took another step back and tried not to focus on the woman’s mouth, hoping her face wasn’t as flushed as it felt.

“Well, _now_ I see why you spared me,” Rachel murmured. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’m not keeping you here because I- that’s not _why_ I didn’t kill you.” Dita’s fists clenched. “I didn’t bring you here to _have my way with you_ or whatever. I’m not expecting that to happen. I’m not going to do that. Do you _know_ that? Because I want you to know that.”

There was a pause. Rachel nodded.

“And you don’t fucking owe me your life or some bullshit. I won’t ask you to repay me with… _that_. Ever. You’re down here because I don’t want you to die and I can’t let you leave in case you cause trouble. On purpose or not. This isn’t…” Dita spread her hands, shrugging. “God, fuck, you know what, I’m going to leave, and come back later. Don’t break anything.”

“That’s _not_ funny,” Rachel muttered, as Dita turned around, heading towards the ladder.

“I meant you too. Don’t…break yourself either.”

“What am I meant to do for…until you come back?” Rachel called.

“I don’t know, sleep I guess,” Dita replied.

“I’m not tired.”

“Then daydream. I don’t know.”

“You really are just going to leave,” Rachel realised, as Dita grabbed her jacket and put it on.

“I need to clear my head,” Dita told her, and reached down to grab her knife from the floor. No guarantee Rachel couldn’t get out _somehow_. Straightening up, Dita turned to look at her captive and her brow raised. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Oh, _very_ funny.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dita gets a dose of reality.

Dita was halfway through cleaning the blood and bodies out of the jail when it hit her in the face like a punch to the gut.

 _The person who did this is currently lying tied up in a bunker and I let her live_.

She couldn’t be sure for certain that Faith _had_ told her about being drugged to throw her off and try to spare her own life. She’d seemed _shocked_ to wake up, so she couldn’t have banked on it _that_ hard, right?

_Right?_

_“Fucking hell,”_ she growled. A rippled of gasped _‘Jesus’_ s came from the few Resistance around her.

“Rook?” Whitehorse called. Dita swallowed, briefly glancing his way. He stood. “Bharman. Talk to me.”

“Sorry,” Dita muttered. “It’s just- it’s been a lot to deal with over the past few weeks. I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

Earl snorted. “Yeah, that’s an understatement.” He crossed his arms. “You holdin’ up ok?”

“Got a bit of a headache.” _Hah, that really was an understatement_. “Not feeling the victory as much as I thought I would.”

Earl shrugged, and made a conceding face. “A lot of people died to get here, Dep. And you were never the trigger-happy type. I wasn’t expecting you to be skippin’ gleefully round the prison yard. And if you were, I’d be worried the Bliss messed with your brain.”

Dita’s lip wobbled. “Yeah,” she mumbled.

“What’s on your mind?” Earl asked, his voice soft. Dita looked up, and then put her broom aside, gesturing with her head towards Virgil’s office. Earl followed her without a word.

She closed the door on them, taking a seat on the desk. “Faith said something to me, when we were fighting,” she admitted. “She said Joseph drugged her when she was 17. I don’t know if- if she was lying, Earl. It just…I don’t know what to do with that. What she did was _wrong_ but- do you really think he did? Drug her?”

Earl’s eyebrows raised. He finally shrugged. “Don’t know,” he told her slowly, “but it seems like something he’d have no problem doing, based off what we’ve seen from this shit here. You really want my opinion, he absolutely drugged her. Not just her. He drugged anyone he needed to so he could get what he wanted from them. Her being the creator of the Bliss was just another victory for him once he’d made her Faith.”

Dita sighed. “That’s what I was afraid of,” she muttered, looking up at the ceiling. “It doesn’t _feel_ like a victory, Sheriff. Just feels like killing.”

“It’s supposed to,” Earl grunted. “Not getting a taste for it is a good thing, Dita. Don’t ever turn into a heartless machine that just shoots on sight.”

She laughed dryly. “I’ll try not to.”

Earl nodded. “You gonna hold up ok? Or did you need one of us to come with you for a while?”

Dita shook her head and pushed herself off the desk. “I got plenty of people who I can call on who ain’t just been almost hanged, Earl. You guys need a break and there’s a couple more shrines I didn’t set on fire before she got me.”

“Thought you’d say that. Sorta glad you did,” Earl grunted. “Can’t remember the last time I been _this_ bashed and bruised.”

“ _Y’all_ ,” Dita drawled the word with a grin, “need to have a nap.”

“Hey now, don’t you mock the accent,” Earl warned, smiling. “You best remember where you are.”

“Hick Central, Hope County, Montana,” Dita called, opening the door, “and why the fuck would I want to be anywhere else?”

“City slickers,” she heard Earl mutter as she left the office. Tracey caught her arm as she went past.

“Wanted to thank you for settin’ us free from this, Rook,” Tracey began. “It’s been hell. You did good gettin’ us out of it.”

Dita nodded, swallowing. Earl quickly shuffled past them, and Dita tried to look Tracey in the eye. “Do you- do you think that Rachel, Faith, do you think Joseph drugged her?”

Tracey’s brows lowered. “That what she told you?” she asked, a growl in her voice. Her grip tightened. There was a long pause. “You know what? I don’t fuckin’ know, Rook. I don’t. Couldn’t say yes _or_ no. But hell,” she pulled her hand away and shrugged. The movement looked violent. “Maybe he _did_. Still.” Tracey’s eyes bored into her own. Dita felt her stomach turn. “Everything she did here, she still _did_ it. Whoever put her on that… _Path_? The rest of that was _her_ , Dep.”

Dita nodded again because fuck, she didn’t know what else to say. She’d just been in the room where Virgil and Burke had died. The bodies they were burying or burning outside were here because of Faith Seed and her fucking _Bliss_.

She swallowed again. “Tracey.”

Those intense eyes found hers.

“I’m sorry this happened. Not just _this_. Earlier. In your life. When- before she was Faith. I-”

“Nothin’ you can change about that,” Tracey said, holding up both hands. “Nothin’. Rachel made her choice. She died with it. I can be sad all I like about losin’ a friend. But you did good today. Don’t forget that.”

Dita clenched her fists. “I don’t _want_ that to be _good_. I don’t.”

Tracey was silent. Then she let out a long sigh. “Well, that fuckin’ sucks for you, Dep, ‘cause you got three more of these fuckers to get rid of and we ain’t done by a _long_ shot.”

“No,” Dita muttered. “No, we aren’t.”

She needed to be outside, right this minute, to lap up some fucking sunshine and try to clear her head, because the longer she stayed in here, the worse her thoughts would get. Trying not to shove anyone, Dita managed to get out, to the gates, and kept walking, right into the security hut, until her ass was planted on a chair and she was stretched out, her feet up on the desks.

A long sigh filled the room and she closed her eyes.

 

* * *

  

It was almost evening by the time Dita got back to the old Tanami house, her bag filled with more supplies, because if she was going to keep Faith- _Rachel_ \- whoever the _fuck_ this woman was alive, she couldn’t keep feeding her PB&J. That was probably against the Geneva Convention.

Part of her wasn’t convinced her captive would still be there, and even as she opened the hatch, she checked the bottom of the ladder to see if she’d escaped and was hovering, waiting to knock Dita out and repay the favour.

But she was still lying there on the bed, looking _pretty_ and a bit mad, when Dita slid down into the bunker, shutting the hatch behind her and locking it.

“You’ve been gone a while,” the woman said. Dita looked up at her, eyes narrowing. Faith/Rachel drew back, confusion and concern on her face. “What?”

 _“What,”_ Dita repeated, her jaw tensing. _“God_ , you’re so fucking _difficult_. And me! I’m a _moron_ , you know that? I really fucking am.”

She dragged her bag into the kitchen, unpacking the crisps, coke and sandwich she’d brought.

“I’ve been lying here for the past…however long you’ve been gone, I haven’t _done_ anything!” the woman protested. Dita could hear the creak as she no doubt sat up. “What’s going on? Why are you so mad at me?”

_“Why?”_

She needed to stop parroting her. Dita stormed into the bedroom and watched her captive swallow. _Abused child abused child abused child_ ran through her head like a mantra, and she took a long, deep breath.

“I’ve been at the prison,” Dita said slowly. “Cleaning up the mess. Burying bodies. Bodies caused by _you_.” She looked away. “God, what was I thinking?! You’re right! You’re not a fucking _puppy_ I found lost in the woods. You’re _Faith fucking Seed_ , or you _were_ , whoever you want to be now.”

“Are you _serious_?!” Faith demanded, straining at her ropes. “ _You_ spared my life, deputy! You knew _everything_ I’d done when you knocked me out instead! And now you’re blaming me for what, a lapse in memory?!”

“None of that shit,” Dita barked. “It’s not your fault I forgot anything. I just got sidetracked by a pretty face, because I’m an idiot.”

“What did you expect was going to happen?” Faith hissed, and it _was_ Faith, wasn’t it? “That you’d _rescue_ me and I’d just… _change my ways_?”

“That’s not why I saved you and you _know_ it, ‘cause we _really_ got into it this morning about _all that_ ,” Dita snarled.

“You spared me out of _mercy_ , forgot the reason why you were trying to kill me, and then you went back to your friends and suddenly you’re _mad_ at me again?” Faith’s jaw looked hard enough to break diamond.

Dita threw her hands up. “Would you rather be dead?!”

“It would be _less_ confusing than watching you try to figure out what to do with me!” Faith shot back.

“I have a mass-murdering drug peddling kidnapper who is the adopted sibling of a man with a penchant for doing the _exact_ same thing, and she’s tied to a bed and looking _real_ mad that the consequences of her actions are slapping her in the face!” Dita snapped at her. “So you don’t really get to _be_ pissed here, okay?! You’re alive, which based off of your actions here is more than you fucking _deserve-_ ”

“-like you haven’t killed people-”

“- _because they were already attacking me-_ and you’re alive because you told me you were _used_. And maybe I’m just a hopeless idiot who happens to be a sucker for redemption, but I spared your life because I don’t want to see it wasted again.”

Dita had to stop, to take a breath and calm herself. She turned away, resisting the urge to kick her bag aside as she stepped back into the kitchen for a moment, grabbing her water bottle and taking a long, long drink. Faith had a point. She needed to figure out what to do with her because she couldn’t keep her locked up forever. And there was no point shooting her now. Well, there was, but fuck, she’d gone through all this trouble sneaking Faith onto this island. Shooting her now would just be a damn _waste_.

Ok. She ran the conversation over in her head a couple times and took a long breath.

“You’re right,” she agreed, stepping back into the bedroom. The little red spots were still on Faith’s cheeks. “I need to figure out what to do with you, and I have an idea.”

“I’m your captive audience,” Faith drawled. Dita stifled her chuckle.

“I _do_ want you to change your ways,” Dita admitted. “I want you to…ah, fuck, I want you to atone.” She watched Faith flinch. “Not the way your brother does it. Not like that. Really atone. I want you to live because I want Rachel Jessop to realise that using drugs never _stopped_ causing her problems, ok? Drugs got you here, both by your choice and someone else using them on you. You used them on everyone else. And a lot of good people died trying to stop that.”

“Do you really think,” Faith’s laugh was _bitter_ , “that the people here will _let me_ atone? You _honestly_ believe that’s going to happen? They _hate_ me, Deputy. They all think I’m dead, and they’re celebrating it. And you would be too.”

Dita shrugged. “They don’t have to know you’re alive, Rachel. I just- is it too much to see some _remorse_ from you? At _least_ for the people who _died_?”

“They died fighting the truth,” Faith began.

“They died because you _forced_ it on them,” Dita snapped. Another deep breath. “I told you this morning. I don’t care that Joseph Seed is preaching the Collapse. I care about _how_ he’s doing it. The road to hell is fucking _bleeding_ good intentions, Rachel, but that doesn’t make the people here any _less_ dead.”

“So I’m supposed to just _let_ people die in the Collapse?!” Faith demanded. “Joseph has _seen_ it. Joseph knows it’s coming. We have to _prepare_.”

Dita rubbed her eyes. “This isn’t _about_ _letting_ people die, Faith. It’s about you _killing_ them first! How many times do I have to tell you this?! _Believe what you want_. But you don’t get to hurt other people with it, and fucking _forget_ kidnapping and brainwashing them for it! You know that people here don’t like fighting the Angels because they can recognise old friends?” She took a seat on the chair that hadn’t moved since this morning. “They’re innocent. You can’t do this to them.”

Another laugh escaped Faith’s mouth and it was just as angry and furious as the first. “You think these people are _innocent?_ I _know_ the sin that they hide. I’ve seen them sweep it under the rug, thinking no one will see it. You think _none_ of them can be judged for what they’ve done?!”

There was an awful lot of Rachel in that and Dita sighed. “What happened to you, to Tracey, that was wrong, and I’m sorry you had to go through that. But you can’t punish the people of Hope County to try and erase that and make the pain go away.”

Faith stilled, swallowing. Dita looked at her and wondered if that was one of the reasons why Joseph had pulled Rachel Jessop from her mess and turned her into Faith Seed. She was vindictive as _fuck_. It would be smart of Joseph to take advantage of that fury and turn it to his own purposes.

“Do you know what _Bliss_ means, deputy?” Faith asked, after the pause had been awkward for too long. “It means perfect happiness. It’s what happens to anyone who stays in it forever. All-encompassing joy. It’s meant to give our people peace when their lives get too hard. It’s meant to make them _happy_.”

What had Dita just said? _Make the pain go away_. Faith herself had admitted she turned to drugs. Wow. Fuck. Dita had been _right_. Rachel Jessop was still escaping into her own Bliss in order to make the pain disappear.

“Being blinded to your own troubles isn’t happiness,” Dita told her. “Being out of your mind on _drugs_ isn’t happiness. Being _forced_ to get high isn’t exactly going to make you happy either.”

“This world is full of _suffering_ and you’re begrudging the ones of us who want to get away from it?!” Faith snapped.

“I’m saying that your way of being _happy_ isn’t solving any problems.” Dita leaned forward. “If someone doesn’t want to join you and your answer is to do what you did to Burke and make them _happy_ , that isn’t _joy_. That’s brainwashing.”

“You act like I’m supposed to just _let_ them suffer!”

“No,” Dita ran her hands through her hair and sat back, “but your idea of _helping_ doesn’t solve their problems. Do you _talk_ to them about what’s wrong? Do you offer a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen? ‘Cause if at the end they’re still suffering once the Bliss wears off, that’s just a distraction. That’s not _happy_ , and it never will be.”

Huh, there was…a _little_ bit of confusion on Faith’s face.

“It’s the best way to bring joy to our followers, Deputy. The Bliss makes everything so _simple_. You’ve been lost in it. You know how it feels.”

 _Yeah_ , Dita’s brows rose, _I was confused as fuck, totally high, and a bit horny._ “I do,” she agreed. “But that’s exactly why I think you’re peddling a fucking _placebo_ for the actual thing. Getting lost isn’t the answer to your problems.”

Faith let out a heavy breath through her nose and looked down. Dita’s head tilted. Were they getting somewhere? Was she getting through? This _seemed_ a bit easier than she’d thought but she didn’t _know_ that. Cult brainwashing was always tough to crack. She had a horrible feeling she’d be at this for days, maybe weeks. Maybe longer.

Her eyes found Faith’s restraints.

“What are you doing?!” Faith gasped as she noticed Dita standing, her knife out. Fear filled those big green eyes and she wrenched at her bindings as Dita approached.

“Relax, I’m cutting you free,” Dita told her, and took a seat on the bed. She sliced through the ropes on Faith’s wrists and then slid down, her eyes on Faith the whole time as she cut the rope around Faith's ankles. Before the other woman could twitch a muscle, Dita had almost thrown herself off the bed, expecting an attack.

“This is some kind of trick,” Faith growled, still not moving from her place.

“No, it’s called ‘my continuing journey into trying to show you why this bullshit around you is exactly what I say it is,’” Dita replied. “Listen. You’ve got issues and you’re dealing with them all wrong. That’s what I think. So I’m hoping I can show you another way.”

Faith sat up, her brows lowered. “Do you think I’m going to be your pet project?” she asked. She didn’t sound particularly interested in the concept.

Dita just shrugged. “That’s entirely up to you. I mean, you can run if you want to. I haven’t killed your brothers yet, so if you really feel like going back to them, get going.”

“This _is_ a trick,” Faith growled.

Dita made a noise that she hoped sounded like “I don’t know,” and turned, heading for the ladder. Faith’s bare feet pattered against the metal floor and Dita turned just before the soft body pressed her against the hard rungs behind her.

 _Oh_ god.

Faith was about the same height as her, and so when she pinned Dita to the ladder, they were chest to chest, and Dita had to briefly restart her brain in order to force it to actually _worry_ about the cultist who may or may _not_ be stealing her knife. Maybe? Maybe not. At any rate, she braced for a stab wound, and when the blade pressed against – but didn’t cut – her outer thigh, she took a deep, steadying breath.

“I should _kill_ you for what you did to my followers,” Faith breathed. Those little red spots were on her cheeks and her Bliss-green eyes were gazing intensely into Dita’s. The heat of Faith’s body was doing _things_ to Dita’s and she had to shut down the screaming part of her brain that was just _begging_ her to grab Faith’s head and pull her in for a kiss. She had to settle for a slightly shaky smile, and a quick squeeze of Faith’s wrist to force her to drop the weapon into Dita’s hand.

“Oh darling,” it sounded more confident than Dita felt, “you already tried.”

And with that, Dita shoved her to the ground and began scampering up the ladder as fast as she could. Oh, and Faith couldn’t have made an _ugly_ noise as she fell, could she? _No_ , she let out a gasp when she stumbled, and if that didn’t just bring back those old images of her crawling between Faith’s thighs in force…

She was _so_ relieved when she made it outside, and as she scrambled up out of the bunker, she almost felt the urge to slam the hatch door shut and lock it. But Dita Bharman wasn’t that kind of bitch, and she left it open, allowing the cool evening air to waft into the Tanami’s bunker as she waited. And waited. And waited a little more.

“Hey,” Dita leaned over the open hatch to see Faith frowning at the bottom, “are you…are you actually coming up?”

“How do I know you won’t shove me back down the moment I’m up there?” Faith demanded, crossing her arms. Dita didn’t know if she’d ever get the woman to pout, but the expression on her face right now was pretty good. And she’d done a lot of shrugging in the last few minutes, but another shrug wouldn’t hurt.

“Fine, have it your way,” she called down, and walked towards the abandoned house, looking it over. The windows and doors were boarded up, but she knocked on them to test their strength, and she was pretty sure it was just plywood. Maybe test it with her foot first, and get the bat if she needed to.

Faith grunted behind her, and Dita turned to look behind her, still wary of being rushed or stabbed. But her former captive didn’t try anything of the sort. She just glanced around warily, before her eyes finally settled on Dita.

“Well, I’m up,” she began, crossing her arms.

“Yup,” Dita agreed. “Now go do what you want. That’s what I said, right?”

“Will you shoot me if I do?” Faith demanded.

“Is killing me what you want?” Dita replied. “Cause I’d only shoot you if that’s the case.”

There was a long pause. Faith stared at her. Every so often, her brow would quirk, her jaw tensing. Well, _that_ was a face that spoke of indecision if Dita had ever seen one. Last time anyone had made that face at her, it had been when Adelaide was trying to decide which-

 _Okay_ , she already had enough thoughts about banging Faith Seed, didn’t need to be adding more fuel to the fire.

“No,” Faith finally decided. “Not yet.”

Dita made a conceding face. “Ok. Not yet is fine.” She gestured north. “So that way is your asshole brother.” She gestured west. “And there’s another asshole brother that way. Oh!” she gestured south-west. “There’s the last asshole, down there. There’s a boat at the docks. But I got dibs on the jet-ski.”

“You’re letting me go free.” Faith did _not_ look convinced. “And you’re even giving me a boat?”

“I could make you swim.” S _oaking wet Faith, oh my god_. “But I’m not gonna.”

“I’m assuming the boat won’t blow up in my face.”

“That depends how shit you are at driving, I guess.”

The unconvinced pout was still gracing Faith’s features and Dita spread her hands, shrugging, making the dumbest face she could think of. “Hey. Fuck it. Stay here if you want. Up to you. But uh, this is my tiny island now, and I do have rules if you wanna hang around on it. And rule number one is no Bliss. So if I catch you coming back with some, you’re _so_ grounded.”

Faith blinked.

“Oh yeah, don’t go back to the Henbane either, ‘cause they will _definitely_ shoot you, and then they’ll probably get super mad at me and I’ll have to lie and say ‘sorry officer, she drifted off into the water in a bloody heap, how was _I_ supposed to know she’d pull a Jesus and be resurrected?’ Like, maybe I could put it down to you having some kind of super Bliss powers…”

“I don’t believe you’re doing this out of _kindness_ ,” Faith finally said. “Not you.” There was a pause. “You still want to sleep with me, don’t you?”

“You got me.” Dita put her hands up. “This is my long-term seduction technique – become your worst enemy, destroy all the bullshit you’ve done, almost kill you, then tie you up and have a long chat about your issues before I decide to cut you free, even at the risk of you going back to your brothers.” She cocked her hip. “Actually, you could have something there…”

“I’m serious.” Faith jutted her chin out.

“So am I.” Dita flashed her a grin, her hands on her waist. “Is it working?”

“Do you _really_ think _freeing_ me is going to make me want to sleep with you?” Faith shot back.

“Babe, getting you naked and giving you head isn’t even on my top ten of ‘future concerns’,” Dita said honestly. “That spot is reserved for things like ‘save my friends’ and ‘make sure you don’t come back with an army that your brothers lent you.’ And trust me, as much as I’d _like_ to do that to you, I really have more pressing concerns than getting my head between your thighs.”

A pink flush suffused Faith’s pale cheeks and Dita buried the urge to bite her lip. Well, it was the truth. When Faith didn’t say anything, Dita nodded.

“Okay. Good talk. I’m gonna go,” she announced.

“I don’t understand what you want from me.” Faith’s gaze slid away to a tree in the background. “I don’t believe you. _Everyone_ has something they want me to do.”

Dita clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth a couple times. “Okay, well, not me. Or, I mean if I _really_ want anything from you, it’s that I want you to like, _not_ drug or kidnap or kill all my friends. Just so you know where you stand on the ‘me wanting things from you’ front.”

Faith took a deep breath. Boy, she _really_ didn’t look so ethereal in those shorts. And with the flannel, well, more _lumberjack’s daughter_ than _master manipulator_ and _queen of non-consensually getting people high_. Hmm. Maybe _that_ was her plan, though.

Faith’s mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again. “I don’t trust you.”

“Well then, swim I guess,” Dita replied. “If you stay here, there’s a radio downstairs. I didn’t destroy it. So, just call me or something. Or maybe not? Maybe three blips on the radio to let me know if you need something. Since it’ll be, you know, hard to get supplies.” She paused. “I could get you a fishing rod, maybe. You know how to fish?”

“No.”

Dita nodded. “Yeah, when the fish are high, it’s not so much fun. But I digress. I’ll teach you when I come back. Probably on the north or west side. Don’t want you to be spotted. Not that I think someone’s gonna be pointing binoculars at a small island in the lake but y’know. Good to be cautious about-”

“Why are you doing this?!” Faith demanded, staring at her. “You _hate_ me. You _all_ do. You hate _us_.”

“I’m a fucking bleeding heart with a weakness for sad backstories,” Dita told her, without flinching and without pause. She’d been waiting for the question since Faith had woken up. “Since you _have_ said tragic backstory, I spared your life, and now I gotta deal with that mercy, so just make my life easier and do what you want, whether it involves me or not.”

The confusion she’d seen earlier was apparently a _warmup_ for right now. Faith, that Faith, the Faith who always had something to say to her, looked like words had up and moved the fuck out overnight. Dita wasn’t sure if she _liked_ it or not.

“This is some kind of trick,” Faith finally whispered.

“Nope.” Dita gestured to the dock. “That’s freedom over there if you want it. Just mind the ground rules like I asked – no Bliss, no trips to the Henbane – and you should be absolutely fine.”

“I killed the Marshall,” Faith told her. “And Virgil. I ordered Burke to pull out his gun and shoot them both and you…you are just _letting_ me get away with that?!”

Anger flared up in Dita’s head like a red mist and she sucked in air, trying to relax her jaw. “No. Not _getting away with_. I’m just doing things _differently_ to you. Not with death. You’ve lost your territory, your workers, your Angels and your Bliss fields. If Joseph finds out you’re alive, there’s a chance you might die. So, no, you aren’t _literally_ getting away with murder. I’m just choosing not to kill you.”

A long pause. Then, Faith finally laughed. It sounded sad. “I see,” she murmured. “You’ve ruined everything I worked for. You’ve cost me my family. You’ve ostracised me, again, and now you’ve washed your hands of me.” She looked towards the lake. “This might actually be _worse_ than death.”

Dita was silent. Faith was _absolutely_ right. It hadn’t really occurred to her until Faith had said it – it _might_ actually be more cruel than putting a bullet in her. “Well,” she finally sighed. “Look at it this way. You get to choose what happens next, I guess. If you want to go back to Joseph, or see if one of your other brothers will shelter you, then do it. If you want to stop being _Faith_ and be _Rachel_ , you can do that to.” She shrugged. “Or you can find a gun and shoot me in the head and probably get back into Joseph’s good graces.”

The laugh Faith gave her was amused, and yet somehow humourless. “Joseph doesn’t want you dead,” Faith told her. “The Father wants you in his family, in whatever way it takes.”

“Then he can write me a fucking marriage proposal like we’re in a Jane Austen novel,” Dita muttered, swallowing. Well, _that_ was an unsettling revelation.

“ _Not_ like that,” Faith growled. Both of them looked at each other, at the same time. Dita gestured to herself, a look of mock offense on her face.

“Exuse _you_ , I’m a _catch_ ,” she sniffed. “I’m young! I’m hot! He’s probably one of those guys who thinks I’m _exotic_ or some shit like that.”

Faith made a face. “Ew.”

Dita grinned. “Right?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Faith barked, uncrossing her arms. She looked back at the lake.

“Well, this is riveting, but I’m gonna go bother one of your siblings, if everything in the Henbane has been taken care of. Don’t uh, get caught by any Resistance members. Put on a hoodie or something, just in case.”

“Worried it’ll make your life difficult?” Faith drawled.

“Remember the part where they’ll shoot you?” Dita retorted.

“How could I forget my chances of imminent death?” Faith agreed. “What was it, in the end? 75%?”

“Yeah, something like,” Dita said. “Now, are you gonna go, or do I leave first? How does this work?”

“You don’t expect me to stay in the bunker,” Faith began, “do you?”

“Nah, I was gonna break the house open and see what was inside,” Dita replied. “Shouldn’t take me long. You can help if I bring an extra bat when I come back. If you’re here, anyway.”

Faith folded her arms again. “As you pointed out, I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Dita paused. “Wait, you’re _staying_?”

“That _was_ one of the options, wasn’t it?” Faith shot back. “ _Maybe_. I might change my mind.”

 _Interesting_. “Go for a drive and see if that does it for you. I kind of left you the boat for a reason.”

Faith’s brow quirked, but she said nothing. There was a pause. “Well?”

“Right!” Dita agreed, and before either of them could say anything else, she was sprinting past Faith Seed, running down towards the dock as fast as she could go. Because Faith was _cute_ in the dying sunlight, and Dita wanted to kiss her.

And she wasn’t actually sure giving into her feelings was _safe_ yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Dita spent the night at the old summer camp, in one of the huts. It was difficult to sleep. Guilt was clawing at her every time she tried to close her eyes. She was lying. To everyone. To the people that Faith had hurt. She’d almost gone to the Marina, and then she thought about having to lie to Addie, and she’d almost thrown up.

So here she was, in self-imposed exile, and when she finally woke up the next morning, it was barely dawn, and Dita, well Dita just felt _bad_. Not just that kind of sour grogginess of bad sleep or the discomfort of lying.

Gunfire rang out far from where she lay, and Dita’s skin felt icy.

 _I let Faith Seed go_.

She scrambled for her radio, almost falling out of bed. “Dutch?” she called, trying not to let the breathlessness come through in her voice.

_“What’s up, Dep?”_

She let out a sigh of relief. He would’ve said something immediately if there was trouble, right? Right. “Just wanted to ask. What’s your advice on dealing with John Seed?”

Dutch grunted. _“Burn his whole fuckin’ operation to the ground. He’s storing explosives in silos all over the county, and he’s taken over a lot of the farms. Faith messed with your head, but you didn’t really meet her until the end. John? He’ll want to make you atone in person, Dep.”_

“Noted.” Dita nodded. “Thanks, Dutch.”

_“No problem.”_

Hmm. So, either Faith’s triumphant return to one of her brothers _hadn’t_ been rung from the rooftops, or…

Dita almost fell over as she grabbed her shit off the floor and tore down to the dock she’d parked the jet ski at last night. In moments, she had the key in the ignition, her fingers shaking, and the ski turned on.

_She didn’t go. She didn’t. She hasn’t gone. Holy shit. She hasn’t gone, has she?_

It didn’t take Dita long to get back to the Tanami house, and when she got there, she jumped onto the dock, sprinting towards the bunker. The house was still boarded up. She threw open the trapdoor and almost jumped down into the bunker.

Dita looked up when she reached the bottom. Faith Seed was lying on the lower bunk, wrapped in both the blankets, and she stirred when Dita thumped noisily against the floor. A different kind of guilt made Dita cringe and she realised she’d woken her. Some of the discomfort in her stomach trickled away, even as Faith blinked awake, sitting up. Dita was _so_ glad to know that the once ethereal nymph had bedhead like everyone else.

It only occurred to her that she was staring when Faith’s eyes found her, and Dita quickly leaned against the wall.

“Deputy?” Faith mumbled. Oh no. Ohhhhh no. _Oh_ , she was so cute. Oh, Dita was _fucked_.

“Morning!” Dita trilled. “I’m uh. I’m gonna. I was gonna open up the house for viewings. So. I’ll see you up there.”

She quickly turned on her heel and scrambled up the ladder, her face hot. Maybe hitting some wood until it broke would cure her troubles.

The sign on the door said ‘caution: do not enter’ without explaining why. Dita stood by the old doorway and breathed in deeply. There didn’t seem to be any smell of damp or decomposition, so ideally they wouldn’t find a body in here. She gave the boards a quick test. Some seemed to be nailed firmly to the wood, so she’d probably need a crowbar. But the rest could be beaten in. Scouting around the house, the windows seemed to be simple corkboard, and Dita jammed the bat into them a couple times before they fell into the house. Dita leaned in and took a sniff. It just smelt a bit stale inside.

Footsteps could be heard on the ladder, and a moment later, a fair head appeared by Dita’s foot as Faith climbed out of the bunker. Dita gripped her bat tightly, her stomach filling with butterflies, as she realised that Faith had removed her shorts and flannel, and the only thing keeping her decent was an old white bra and panties that Dita was suddenly keen to tear off with her teeth.

“Uh, you’re…not cold?” Dita managed.

“I need a bath,” Faith replied nonchalantly, like she wasn’t in her underwear.

Dita was immediately inundated with that picture of soaking wet Faith Seed that she’d been trying not to think intensely about this whole time. “You could’ve used the water down there,” she said lamely.

“It’s too dark,” Faith said, and began walking down towards the docks.

“Wait, what are you _doing_?!” Dita gasped, rushing to grip her arm.

“Bathing?” Faith shot back, her brows furrowed. She wrenched from Dita’s grip, and carried on walking. “Where am I supposed to go, Deputy?”

“Somewhere less exposed?” Dita hissed, following her quickly. “You know, somewhere that _won’t_ shout out to the whole county ‘oh look, Faith Seed is alive and she’s got her unmentionables on!”

“It’s early,” Faith pointed out. “How many people are going to be awake?”

“There are Whitetails,” Dita reminded her. “They patrol the water on jet skis and boats.”

“I’m not going to swim out and introduce myself,” Faith said, reaching the dock. Dita cursed, watching the slender girl walk towards the water, and then she tossed her hat onto the wooden slats, kicking off her shoes as she pulled off her shirt and-

Oh hey no that was cool, she forgot she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Furiously yanking the purple tank top back down, she unbuckled her jeans and pulled them off. When she looked up from undressing, Faith was watching her unabashed, green eyes scouring her body where she _must_ have seen Dita’s breasts.

“I don’t know why I didn’t expect that,” Faith said, and when she reached the end of the pier, she slipped into the water with little more than a graceful splash. Dita slid in after her, gasping as the cold hit her like a slap. Head going under, she remembered, abruptly, why the fuck _she didn’t swim in the water_.

Lights danced in front of her eyes, vision blurry, as the Bliss hit. Heat flared between her thighs and she quickly surfaced, her eyes on locking onto Faith. The other woman just looked peaceful, happy, and Dita wondered if the Bliss was getting her too.

The sound of an approaching boat cut through that haze like a knife, and Dita reached for Faith, pushing her beneath the pier, following her under. _Really_ wouldn’t do to spare Faith’s life, just to have someone shoot her when she was practically buck ass nude.

“So, how constant are those patrols?” Faith murmured. Her voice sounded different beneath the pier as they both grabbed at one of the supports.

“All the time,” Dita replied, blinking to try and clear the fug from her brain. _Ugh_. Fuck, she hadn’t missed this sensation. Her thigh brushed against Faith’s and she gasped sharply at the softness of it.

“Are we going to be stuck here?” Faith asked.

“If we swim for the dredge, there’s a little place we can sit on it, just before the cave,” Dita told her, trying not to think about how stiff her nipples were, and by extension, as per them both being women in cold water, if Faith’s bra was showing like her shirt probably was.

The boat came past and Dita pushed Faith closer to the bank, the warmth of Faith’s body pressing into hers. Despite the water, she could feel how dry her mouth was and fought the urge to take a drink from the lake. Wouldn’t be the _best_ plan to suck up more diluted Bliss.

Those green eyes found hers. Faith’s lips were parted slightly. That soft inner thigh brushed against her own, and _everything_ in Dita’s body screamed at her to kiss her and test just how _nice_ her lips probably were. All those times Dita had _thought_ about kissing Faith Seed played in her head, and when Faith’s gaze dropped to Dita’s mouth, forcing herself _not_ to lunge forward and capture her in a kiss was almost physically painful.

“We should,” Dita swallowed, “swim. Away. Now. Be-before the boat…”

Faith nodded, and Dita, well, you couldn’t _run_ in water, but Dita grabbed the edge of the pier and launched herself into the open water, turning back to make sure the coast was clear. She gestured to Faith, and without a word, the two of them swum to the dredge, up onto the deck, clambering over the slope of the dredge’s arm and onto the little platform that jutted out from the vessel. Dita took a seat, wiping wet hair out of her face as she tried not to groan. The Bliss was making her skin tingle.

The splash that signified Faith’s arrival met her ears, and she looked over. Her eyes immediately focused on the sodden white bra, and the unmistakeable points against the fabric. Tearing herself away, she slid a foot down into the water, squeezing at her bun. Water trickled down her neck.

Faith’s thigh stroked against Dita’s, and the deputy’s face burned with a responding heat throbbing in her core. She finally turned back to look at Faith, and found that _mouth_ scant inches away.

“Are you,” Dita didn’t want to pull away, oh _lord_ in heaven, she wanted to press _forward_ , “hinting at something here, Faith?”

A wet hand glided up from Dita’s knee, pausing at the wet elastic of her underwear. Faith gazed at her with intense, yet slightly glazed eyes.

“You know you’re high,” Dita reminded her. “Fuck, I’m high too. Does that mean we can’t fuck? This is bad. The Bliss is so…mind-fuckery. Did you do that on purpose?”

“I really used to think you were quiet,” Faith whispered, and then she lunged forward.

Well, as words of seduction went, they weren’t too bad. And neither was the _kiss_ , _fuck_. Faith – Rachel, this was _definitely_ Rachel – groaned at the touch, and Dita hoped the Bliss was making her as needy as _she_ was. Her lips were as soft as Dita had thought they would be, moving firmly, eagerly against Dita’s as little mewls of pleasure escaped the former Herald. Rachel’s hands grabbed Dita’s shoulder, pulling her in closer, and Dita cupped Rachel’s chin, deepening the kiss as she groaned.

She wrapped an arm around Rachel’s waist and dragged the woman into her lap. The heat between Rachel’s thighs was obvious against Dita’s skin. The wet tank top pressed against Rachel’s bare belly and immediately Dita found herself thinking _well, fuck this shirt in particular_ , even as those pale, delicate fingers gripped the sodden purple fabric and began to lift it.

“Rachel,” Dita pulled back, panting, “I’m not fucking you out here.”

“In that little box?” Rachel breathed. “You think I’m going in there for this?”

“We can drag the mattresses onto the floor.” Dita’s shirt was far enough up her body for the underside of her breasts to be peeking out. “Thoughts?”

Rachel’s response was to yank the wet shirt up and over Dita’s head, tossing it on the wooden slats.

“Okay.” Dita’s next words were muffled by Rachel’s lips. She grabbed hold of the woman’s ass, squeezing, and a muffled groan escaped into the kiss. Warm palms cupped her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples. Dita had never fucked anyone when she was Blissed like this. The pleasure felt sharper, more powerful, and maybe Rachel knew this. Maybe she didn’t. Either way, those little touches were going _right_ to her core.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Rachel’s underwear, dragging them down her thighs as the kissing deepened, a tongue flicking across her lips. Dita let her in, sucking softly on the little tip before she pushed it back and nibbled on Rachel’s lower lip. Her nails scratched at the exposed thighs. The _whimper_ that Rachel gave her in response made her throb.

“Does the Bliss affect you?” Dita asked suddenly, pulling away from the kiss and opening her eyes. Rachel moaned, gazing at her blearily.

“Sort of,” the other woman breathed.

Dita scratched her again and watched the tremble that raced through Rachel’s body. Her eyes fell on Rachel’s bra as her chest heaved to draw in more air. Without hesitation, she tugged down the straps and unhooked the clasp at the back, grabbing handfuls of soft flesh as the garment came loose. Rachel released her grip on Dita’s breasts to slide it off, and Dita immediately dragged her in, her mouth fastening around Rachel’s nipple and sucking.

Trembling hands gripped her shoulders, nails digging in when she lapped at the stiff peak. Rachel whimpered _“Deputy,”_ at her from just above her, thighs parting wider. Dita could hear the fabric straining as Rachel slid against Dita’s leg. Wet warmth pressed into her skin.

Dita pulled back, then licked a little stripe up Rachel’s breast. “Somebody’s eager.”

“You had me tied up for the last two days,” Rachel shot back, grinding down.

Dita slipped her thumb between her partner’s thighs, and for a moment, she let Rachel rock like this, pressing against the woman’s clit as she nibbled at the curve of her breast. “I can do that again if you want,” she offered.

Rachel gasped. Dita tried not to groan. She’d been _thinking_ about getting her mouth between Rachel’s thighs since…well, since the first time Faith Seed had grabbed her hand and led her into the Bliss. And when she remembered everything Addie had back at her place…maybe she could borrow something.

The thought of Rachel spread out beneath her, flushed and trembling, was as lovely right now as it ever had been, and that was _with_ the added knowledge of what she looked like wearing fuck all.

Which actually, she wasn’t right now.

“Hey,” Dita grabbed the wet waistband of Rachel’s underwear, “let’s get this off you.”

There was a slight noise of disappointment as Rachel and Dita worked to get the last piece of Rachel’s clothing off but it didn’t last. Dita dragged her back in again, gently grasping a handful of Rachel’s hair as she slipped her fingers between Rachel’s thighs. She was almost crushed against the wall behind her when Rachel surged forward at the first touch of Dita’s fingers on her clit. Her thighs closed briefly, and Dita rubbed little circles into the sensitive flesh until they parted again.

_“Deputy!”_

Dita kept it up, her tongue flicking against Rachel’s breast. Her core was _aching_ for some stimulation but she ignored it, focusing on the woman currently trembling on her fingers. A hand slid down her shoulder and found her breast. Dita groaned her appreciation for Rachel’s touch as a thumb rolled over her nipple, again and again. Rachel slumped down, settling just above Dita’s lap. Her thighs shook and Dita wondered when she’d last had someone do this for her.

She replaced her fingers with her thumb, her fingertips sliding against slick flesh as she pressed them into Rachel’s slit. There was a gasp above her, and she moved her mouth, nibbling gently over the soft curves of Rachel’s breasts as she slid her fingers in deeper. Rachel tensed, but as Dita kept stroking, she relaxed.

“We all good?” Dita murmured, kissing Rachel’s sternum.

“Yes,” Rachel panted, and pressed harder against the wall.

“You want more?”

The hand on Dita’s shoulder reached down and gripped Dita’s right wrist, urging it faster.

“Well then.” Dita kissed that space of skin again. “As you wish.”

Rachel’s hips pushed _back_ , away from Dita’s body, as the Deputy fucked her with her fingers. She kept it firm and steady, her thumb rolling in ever tightening circles as she used the grip on Rachel’s hair to keep her anchored. The hand on her wrist slid upwards, cupping Dita’s breast as the other left her and thumped against the wall behind them. She alternated between little sucks and tiny laps against Rachel’s skin, making sure she didn’t leave her feeling unattended for long.

And it certainly seemed to be working for _Rachel_. Whenever Dita’s mouth found a nipple, she rocked forward, pushing herself into the hand working her firmly. Hell, Rachel’s canting hips were doing just as much work as Dita was to get her off, it seemed. And Dita, well, she had a _lot_ to enjoy right now. Her eyes were drinking in the sight of a naked Rachel Jessop, formerly Faith Seed, as she wriggled on Dita’s fingers. The once pale skin was flushed, and even though Rachel had been soaked in the lake, some of that water was _sweat_ now, the spicy scent of it making Dita’s head warm. Rachel’s body shook, and when Dita dropped her gaze to the hand that was between Rachel’s thighs, she could see the slick on her fingers.

“Good god, you’re _so_ fucking hot,” Dita murmured. Rachel made a confused noise into her hair, her lips parted against the wet strands. “I’m fucking _serious_ , Rachel. You _are_. You are,” she took a moment to lick her, “ _gorgeous_. And you look _really_ good like this.”

“Y-you don’t…n-need to, _uhh_ ,” Rachel panted, rocking her hips faster, “ _sweet-talk_ me-”

“Yeah, but I want to.” Dita drew her down for a deep kiss and swallowed Rachel’s whimper as her thighs started to tremble. “I’m _really_ enjoying this.”

Rachel was wet enough now that Dita could _hear_ the _slick_ noise of her fingers sliding in and out of her. She almost _hurt_ with how bad she wanted to be touched, but that wasn’t her main concern at the moment. Rachel’s breath was coming sharply as the woman neared her peak, and Dita wanted to _really_ drag the noise out of her when she reached it.

“Hey.”

Rachel looked down. Those big green eyes were hooded and bleary, and she looked like she was just about holding on. The scratch of her nails against the metal wall didn’t even _bother_ Dita right now.

“My name’s Dita, by the way.”

Rachel nodded, her eyes squeezing shut, and Dita leaned back in to suck on her nipple. A yelp escaped Rachel’s mouth as her walls clamped down on Dita’s fingers, and she squirmed her way through her pleasure with a series of high-pitched gasps. The reminder that _fuck they were outside_ hit Dita like a truck, but she didn’t stop fucking Rachel with her fingers until, finally, Rachel reached down and pushed at her wrist.

Dita extracted her fingers as Rachel fell heavily into her lap, breathing heavily into the crook of the Deputy’s neck. Fair hair tickled her face, and she brushed it aside as she raised her fingers to her mouth, tasting them.

“What are you doing?” Rachel panted, her eyes fixed in Dita’s mouth.

“Cleaning up,” Dita replied, mumbling around the wet fingers. Rachel blinked, still panting, and _man_ , her breasts looked _great_ when she was breathing so heavily.

The fingers were barely out of her mouth when Rachel was kissing her, her hands grabbing hold of Dita’s ass. She started tugging at the underwear, and Dita raised her hips to let her do it.

“You don’t wanna go inside?” Dita asked, grinning.

“No,” Rachel replied, tossing the soaked underwear aside.

Dita spread her legs, and felt the water lap at her, groaning. Rachel’s gaze dropped to the thick, dark curls around Dita’s mound, and her lips parted. Her fingers reached out, tracing her, and Dita couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her when the gentle touch brushed against her slit.

“Hey, uh,” the thought suddenly occurred to her, “have you…done this before? With a chick?”

Rachel paused, staring down at her. By the furrow of her brow, she was either mad for Dita bringing it up, or thinking hard about something.

“Not like this.”

Dita gasped as Rachel’s thumb trailed over her nub. “L-like, outside?” she panted. “Or with your worst enemy?”

“Both,” Rachel’s knees parted, her legs sliding beneath Dita’s to take their weight so that the Deputy could relax, “but mostly outside.”

Rachel’s fingers rubbed circles around Dita’s clit as the Deputy drew her in for a kiss, her hands grasping Rachel’s shoulders and pulling her close. Rachel was still warm, skin still flushed from her orgasm, and as her palm pressed against Dita’s mound, the Deputy kept her eyes open to enjoy the sight of her. _Fuck_.

Gunshots rang out across the quiet lake, and both of them started, looking up. Dita’s eyes quickly scanned Rachel, her arousal evaporating as she briefly imagined wounds in the other woman’s skin. “Let’s get inside,” she whispered. Rachel didn’t try to argue, grabbing her underwear. Together, they dropped into the water.

Re-immersing herself in the Blissed-out water was a cold shock that began to kindle that need between her thighs again, despite the fear that had doused it just seconds ago. Dita knew she’d left her clothes on the dock, along with her torch. She stared at the mouth of the cave.

“Wait there,” she murmured. “I’ll be right back.”

She managed to wriggle into her shirt and panties before she swam back to the dock, her mind slowly fogging over as the Bliss took hold. Clambering onto the dock, she looked around quickly. Rachel was nowhere in sight. Panic rushed through her. _Shit_. She hadn’t tried to swim without a torch, had she?!

No, Dita had to be reasonable. Rachel would never-

“Good _mornin’_ , Deputy Bharman!” somebody called from behind her, a wolf whistle erupting at her back. Dita spun around, narrowing her eyes at the whistler. Two guys in Whitetail gear were watching her from nearby. “You ever gonna come visit the Whitetails, ma’am?”

Dita folded her arms to cover her soaked breasts. “When I’m done knocking John Seed about, sure, I’ll come over.”

The man driving saluted. “See you then.”

Without further ado, they sped off. She took a deep breath, and hurried over to the trapdoor, flinging it open. She slid down, pulling the door closed, and tossed her clothes aside, grabbing a cloth, wiping her feet off before she got mud everywhere. Torch in hand, she pushed open the back door, pulled open the next trapdoor, and slid into the water.

Rachel was hiding just beneath the rocky outcrop, still naked. Dita heard the sharp pant when she grabbed the other woman’s forearm, and when Rachel looked over, Dita could see the wide pupils.

“Let’s go,” she whispered, and without further ado, they swam back to the trapdoor.

Dita climbed up first, Rachel after, and even as Dita turned off the torch and closed the hatch. When she straightened up, Rachel was looking at her, her thighs pressed slightly together. Without further ado, Dita found herself being dragged into the bedroom by her shirt, which was quickly pulled off along with her panties. Both Rachel and Dita fell to the floor, and then Rachel was on top of her, kissing her hungrily. She almost wrenched Dita’s thighs apart and slid down her body, kissing and biting as she went, until her mouth was on Dita’s clit.

It might’ve been the Bliss, or the heat vs the cold, but when Rachel sucked at the little nub, Dita forgot how to breathe. Warm hands cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing at her nipples. Dita drew her thighs up, tangling her fingers in the fair hair.

“Oh, fuck, _Rachel,_ ” she groaned, and heard a responding gasp from between her legs, just before a tongue swept up her slit and began to lap at the little nub. “Oh, _god_ , you are _just_ …oh, _oh_!”

One hand slid down her body, nails scraping at her belly. Dita bucked as Rachel kept on teasing her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Two digits slid over her clit, exposing the little nub. Dita arched off the floor, her heels sliding helplessly against the wood as her voice cracked around a shout of pleasure. The wet lap of Rachel’s tongue stroked against her as the hand moved down, the second and third fingers pushing into Dita’s slit.

Dita almost _sobbed_ as Rachel began to fuck her, hand pumping back and forth with firm strokes. Her eyes dropped between her thighs to watch the pink tongue swipe at her, and _damn_ if that didn’t drag her closer to cumming. Already, that tension was mounting, and watching Rachel at work was better than anything Dita could have pictured. The wet _noises_ of both Rachel’s mouth and fingers just added to the arousal that burnt through her.

She wanted to fuck her, to pin Rachel to the floor, hands clamped around her hips, and fill her with whatever she could find in Adelaide’s stash, and watch the former Herald turn pink and red and just _arch_ as Dita made her cum over and over. Her toes curled at the thought, and she bit her lip.

Rachel’s fingers moved a little firmer against her walls, and then they were rubbing at Dita’s sweet spot. The Deputy cried out sharply, tossing her head to one side as her lashes fluttered.

“Oh _fuck_ , Rachel, Rachel, _fuck_ , you’re so fucking am _azing_ -!”

There was a _giggle_ from between her thighs, and Dita smoothed her hands over Rachel’s head, gently playing with the hair even as she felt the coil of pleasure winding tight. The responding groan of delight just _felt_ good. _God_ , she was going to have this girl _screaming_ in pleasure if she could.

And speaking of-

Dita tipped over the edge with a scream of her own, Rachel’s fingers and tongue still driving her wild as the orgasm hit. She exhaled in bursts, trembling hard as those touches worked her through her peak. Relief washed through her in waves, finally alleviating most of the Bliss-induced arousal from her system even as she wriggled against the floor, dragging Rachel’s head firmly against her slit until, finally, the pleasure turned raw, and she released her.

The other woman wiped her mouth, leaning up for a kiss which Dita eagerly gave her in between pants. She could feel Rachel’s own need – despite the relief Dita had given her not long ago, all that time in the Bliss-filled water had probably just stripped that satisfaction away. But that was ok. It was _her_ turn to go down.

“I am going to fuck you _so_ hard,” she promised, her breathing laboured. “I wanna see you fucking _writhing_ on the floor when I have you, Rach.”

Rachel’s breath caught. “Deputy,” she gasped.

“Dita,” the Deputy growled. “You just made me cum. Call me Dita.”

Rachel wriggled against her, pulling her fingers away as her legs slid either side of Dita’s thigh. “More, _Dita_.”

Dita lifted her hands to cup Rachel’s breasts, teasing across the stiff peaks. “Yeah, thought you might be needing some more from me.” She licked her lips. “Get up here and let me see if I can’t make you as happy as you just made me.”

Rachel didn’t need asking twice.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel’s hair looked good a few shades darker than normal, and Dita was pleased that she’d managed to find that hair dye a couple days ago. But it looked even better all mussed up like this from her fingers running through it.

As she spread Rachel’s legs wide, she was _almost_ amused at how the carpet didn’t match the drapes anymore. Still, that was difficult to care about when she was gazing down at where the tip of the hot pink toy was grazing Rachel’s soaked lower lips.

Dita, honestly, she didn’t know how long it had been since Rachel had been fucked, and given that Rachel hadn’t wanted to talk about that, well, she’d spent the last 20 minutes making the other woman cum until she was shivering. Which was why, despite the hands on her ass, squeezing, digging in their nails to coax her forward, Rachel was trembling beneath her. Dita nudged her clit with the tip and felt the slash of pain from the nails again.

“You ready?” she murmured.

“If you don’t fuck me, I’m gonna throw you down and ride you,” Rachel groaned, one hand slipping down to wrap around the toy and drag it against her slit.

Dita grinned. “All right, baby.”

 Her hips slid forward, and Rachel let out a stuttering gasp as Dita filled her, her thighs spreading wide. The harness pressed against her clit, and Dita didn’t move.

“That feel good?” Dita asked.

Rachel’s legs shot up, wrapping around Dita’s waist. “ _Move_!”

She couldn’t help laughing, her hips surging forward to grind against her lover. Rachel _arched_ , dragging her in for a kiss. Dita rocked steadily, pressing the other woman into the floor. Rachel shivered. Probably a bit cold. But she didn’t ask to stop, or to move, and she rolled her hips with Dita’s, taking every thrust. Her breath fanned against Dita’s lips.

If this were any other chick, she’d have asked her how long it had been since another girl had given her this, or if she was the first, or _something_ else about sex, but that wasn’t territory she wanted to broach, not with Rachel, and besides, she wanted her to enjoy _this_ , to concentrate entirely on what Dita was doing to her.

“I ever tell you how pretty you are?” Dita asked. Rachel’s eyes, squeezed shut, cracked open to gaze at her as her hands slid up Dita’s back.

“Yes,” Rachel breathed.

Dita leaned down, their lips meeting roughly as she kept up that steady thrust. “I can say it more,” she panted. “You’re cute. You’re beautiful. You look _so_ fucking good like this, Rach. _So_ good.”

Rachel’s eyes opened wide. Dita lapped up her neck, kissing her jaw. Oh, _somebody_ had a praise kink. Yup, she was exploiting that.

“You feel good?” she whispered. Rachel nodded, her lips parted. Dita nipped the fuller, lower lip and lapped at the teeth marks. “Good. That’s good. I got you. I’m gonna make you cum until you can’t walk, babe. You’re gonna look _so_ amazing. You always do. So fucking _cute_.”

Something about seeing Rachel lying below her like this, green eyes glittering in the low light, her chest rising and falling, it was making Dita _babble_ , and that _babbling_ seemed to be _really_ getting to Rachel. Well, she knew more ways to do that.

She hooked an arm beneath Rachel’s leg, pushing it back towards the woman’s chest, and thrusting a little faster. Slashes of pain came from around her shoulders as Rachel’s voice filled the bunker, her breasts pushing against Dita’s chest as she arched again. Dita nipped on Rachel’s neck, soothing the bite with her tongue as Rachel whined.

“You okay?” Dita asked.

Rachel nodded, her arms hooking around Dita’s shoulders and pulling her closer. “Yes. Please. _Please…_ ”

Dita kissed the swell of her breast, her hand grasping the other leg and pushing it wide to get deeper. She ground roughly against Rachel’s clit with each thrust, and bucked when those nails scored down her back.

Her lover made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, her heels digging into Dita’s back and coaxing her to fuck her harder. Rachel’s voice was coming high and clear now, her hips wriggling hard into Dita’s thrusts. The _sounds_ coming from between Rachel’s thighs would have told Dita everything about Rachel’s enjoyment if the other cues hadn’t made it so _obvious_. There was a wet _shlick_ noise that made Dita want to get her head back down to the source.

“Having fun?” Dita panted. Rachel pulled her in for a rough kiss that was broken by gasps of pleasure, and then she arched upwards. Dita leaned down, her mouth finding Rachel’s nipple, and she sucked even as her hips kept thrusting. Rachel _whimpered_ , toes curling. Dita lapped at the stiff little peak, her hands sliding down Rachel’s thighs to grab handfuls of her ass, and then to wrap around the woman’s waist.

Dita anchored herself using that grip, kneeling up and watching as Rachel’s body tensed, tight as a wire. She pressed her thumb down on the woman’s clit and began to rub. Rachel’s eyes shot wide open, her thighs wrapping tight around Dita’s waist and using them as leverage to rock with Dita’s thrusts. Red flush suffused Rachel’s cheeks, and Dita grinned as she watched it happen. The other woman looked like she was struggling to _breathe_.

“So fucking pretty,” Dita gasped, as Rachel’s eyes shut tightly. “So _fucking_ beautiful.”

Nails scratched at her arms as Rachel grabbed them, desperate for something to hold onto as her hips writhed. Her voice broke around a cry when she came, trembling helplessly. Her heels ground into Dita’s ass, and she grabbed Dita’s face, dragging her down for a kiss that Dita eagerly reciprocated. She could _feel_ the way she clenched down on the toy.

Rachel squirmed beneath her, moaning softly between kisses, and when Dita grasped her shoulder, she almost jumped.

“Sensitive?” Dita murmured, grinning.

Rachel grunted, deepening the kiss.

Dita rolled her hips a few times and listened to her squeak. “Again?” she asked, laughing.

Rachel’s eyes were hazy when they finally met Dita’s. “ _Please.”_


End file.
